This invention relates generally to insertion extraction devices, and more particularly to insertion extraction devices for use in inserting and extracting movable modules to and from fixed structures such as integrated modular avionics cabinets and the like.
Airplanes contain various electronic systems such as avionics systems, cabin control systems, energy maintenance systems, flight entertainment systems, and the like. The electronic components are typically disposed on printed circuit board (PCB) modules. These PCB modules have a fixed size and are attached, both electrically and mechanically, to a supporting structure such as, for example, an integrated modular avionics (IMA) cabinet. The PCB modules must be periodically removed for service and re-inserted into the IMA cabinets.
When inserting a PCB module into an IMA cabinet, it is necessary to make proper electrical connections between banks of pins on the PCB module and corresponding sockets attached to the cabinet. In addition the PCB module itself may be delicate. Thus it is necessary to make the connection with an appropriate degree of force. The application of excessive force during insertion can damage or break the pins or sockets, or break the PCB module itself.
An insertion extraction device (IED) is an apparatus that is adapted to mechanically attach the PCB module to the IMA cabinet with a limited amount of force. An IED allows the PCB to be fully seated in the IMA cabinet, providing a mechanical advantage to engage and reseat the PCB. It also keeps the PCB engaged by pre-loading the unit in place. Finally it allows the PCB to be properly disengaged from the IMA cabinet.